User talk:Randompnfnerd
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Francis Monogram! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:21, January 1, 2010 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. How is SpongeBob gross? Not that it really matters, I would vote for Phineas and Ferb anyway. AgentP 00:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Long story short: they have walkie-talkies in their pants and other random stuff. ---Randompnfnerd 00:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Just.......never mind. Randompnfnerd--Aliceinwonderland 03:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Userbox How is this? Hope you like it! Can I add it for you? . --~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 00:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I love it!!! thanks Zacbio!!! Yeah you can add it, please? ---Randompnfnerd 00:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks!!!!!!!!!! If you want to repay me, you can do anything you want! Do ya want the Bufadyson box? I'll put it up now! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 00:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! THanks!!! I owe you........*counts fingers*...Three!!!Randompnfnerd 00:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) hi pffollowers.wikia.com Would you like to join? What is it about? Randompnfnerd a.k.a. Alice-in-Wonderland 02:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the Birthday congratulations. Now on to another note, are you alright, you said you would be in the hospital, I don't mean to pry but I thought to ask Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 02:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I hope I'm gonna be okay, because do you remember that headache I was talking about earlier? It's getting worse, but my mom gave me medicine this afternoon, and it went away, but now it's back, even worse!Randompnfnerd a.k.a. Alice-in-Wonderland 03:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You should lay down, its possible the tiny font on the screen is straining your eyes, I doubt that's the only cause of the headache but its unlikely that it helps Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 03:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. THanks!--Randompnfnerd a.k.a. Alice-in-Wonderland 03:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks HI! :D I thought you would enjoy this! I colored this with the help of Jose-P! enjoy! Disneygirl94 Oh that is so cute! Thanks!--Randompnfnerd 02:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Hi. I'm kind of new here Hello, and my name is Psychid. As of today, I became new here to the Phineas and Ferb Wikia. I don't know what drove me into joining a Wikia like this, though; probably because '''''Phineas and Ferb is probably one of today's shows that are actually interesting (others shows I like include [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's], the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com Total Drama] series, and [[wikipedia:Glenn Martin, DDS|''Glenn Martin, DDS]]). If you are not familiar and/or a fan of those series whatsoever, then I totally understand that; I am one to respect other's opinions, so long as they don't make a whiny fuss about it. Since I'm new here and all, I kind of want to ask you these questions (hopefully, they will be ones 'far' from beside the obvious): #What kind(s) of page(s) need editing the most? #Can you give me some certain guidelines that I must follow on this Wikia? #Will I be able to make new friends (like you, if possible)? #If I make a blog post, does it have to be 'close-related' to Phineas and Ferb? Please respond, if you can! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The Gazette Accepts Your Guest Editor Request! Hello Phineaslover1! I have received your message on my talk page requesting status as a guest editor on the Tri-State Gazette. As you have informed us you are interested in guest writing, the other editor-in-chief and I have officially noted you as being available for guest writing when needed! Now, if we are in the need of a guest writer, you will effectively be considered! Cheers! The Flash {talk} 01:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) My Rubber Band Chain I would like you to help, but we kinda don't even live near eachother...I live in Nevada! xD! Anyway, If I break it, and have to give a speech, I will thank you for support! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) GO RUBBER BANDS! (PS I wore my perry costume, put my rubber band on a clothes hanger, and I became "The Rubber Platypus" a superhero. Kinda like The Beak... The exact number? IDK. I have about 2 rubber band balls worth. It's well over 100 ft. long. But the record is 19 miles...:( Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) A LOT! xD Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Rubber Platypus AWAY! AiMI:AG YES! I'm making it a big character development story for Arrow, in case you couldn't tell. I want to introduce new characters I thought of today, but IDK how...In the blog? Or in a story? Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I just introduced them on RN7 (Followers wiki) Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Exciting News! [[User blog:Psychid45/COLLEGE TIME YAYZ|''Really exciting news!]] =D P.S. Where did you get your avatar? Did you make it, or something? And what's it supposed to even be? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) blog i have created a blog that u can be as random as u want come chat with me! - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 23:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Questions First off, I'd like to thank you for the comments you made on my blog post; they were truly appreciated. -w- However, there are some questions I would like to ask you in general: *About your avatar... **Did you make it yourself? **If you didn't make it yourself, then where did you find it? **What's the avatar supposed to be? *What country are you from? ...Sorry for my questionnaire... O-o I can't help it... On a side note, I've grown a liking to Jenny, though I wish she'd have more lines... or at least a userbox stating that there's a fan of her... =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) bored! when are u gonna be back? im sooooooo bored! leave a message when u get back! - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 23:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Hey, you're back! =D GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? YOU ARE BACK! TELL A FRIEND! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! GUESS WHO'S BACK! YEAH, BABY! ...Sorry... ^^U But seriously; I've checked out , and found that you made an edit on March 22, 2010! =D This possibly implies that you've remembered your old password, AND YOU'RE '''BACK'! =D Congratulations! =3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ''' 00:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC)